duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure
Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Plot: Cast: *Duchess *Kimba *Bambi *Mrs. Brisby *Alvin Seville *Simon Seville *Theodore Seville *Brittany Miller *Jeanette Miller *Eleanor Miller *Dave Seville *Miss Miller *Claudia Vorstein *Klaus Vorstein *Sophie Scenes: #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 1 - Main Titles/Dave Goes Europe #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 2 - Case of Madame's Murdered/Lulu, Usagi and Ami Go with Dave #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 3 - Two Teams/Don't Fight Them/$100,000 #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 4 - Duchess and Brisby's Conversation/Bagi Meets Claudia/Queen Mimi's Phone Angry to Claudia #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 5 - Alvin Tells For Help #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 6 - Balloon! #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 7 - Claudia's Join/Inspector Jamal #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 8 - The Chipettes at Bermuda #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 9 - Chipmunks at Mexico City/I, Yi, Yi, Yi, Yi/Cuanto le Gusta #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 10 - The Chipettes Dive/Shark Attack #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 11 - Off to See the World #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 12 - At Swimming Pool/Three Queen in Duchess' Home #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 13 - At Athens/The Girls of Rock and Roll #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 14 - Miss Miller's Phone/Three Queen Meets Inspector Jamal #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 15 - Chipettes in Egypt/Sheikh Attack #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 16 - Prince Arabian #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 17 - In Palace/Baby Penguin #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 18 - Seeking in Palace/Cobras Attack/ Getting Lucky #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 19 - Chipmunks in Fiji/Theodore's Captured #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 20 - Chipmunks and his friends Meet Native #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 21 - Eleanor's Song "My Mother" #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 22 - At Antarctica/Dolls in Diamond and Moneys #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 23 - Chipmunks Tonight/Wooly Bully/Chipettes to the Rescue #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 24 - Claudia's Revenge #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 25 - At Airport/Chipmunks and Chipettes Chase "Diamond Dolls" #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 26 - Dave, Usagi, Lulu and Ami Arrive/Car Chase #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 27 - Car Crash/Bagi See You Again!!/Old Friends #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 28 - Queen Mimi's Explain for Alvin and Brittany's Fight #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 29 - Happy End #Duchess and the Chipmunk Adventure part 30 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) Trivia: *Mrs. Brisby is first adventures in crossovers and she size look alike Alvin. *Usagi, Ami, Duchess, Mrs. Brisby, and Kitty will go with the Chipettes, while Bambi, Kimba, Simba, Thumper, and Flower go with the Chipmunks. *''The Chipmunk Adventure'' was released on home video in 1998, the same year, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride was released on home video and 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R were released on TV. *This will be the first Aristocat Universe crossover to have freeze frames scenes in the end credits. Cast Gallery: Duchess in The Aristocats.jpg Kimba in Kimba the White Lion (1965).jpg Mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-2-57.7.jpg Alvin Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg Simon Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg Jeanette Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg Eleanor Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg Sailor Moon in the Ford Commercial.jpg Sailor Mercury in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg Dave Seville in The Easter Chipmunk.jpg Miss Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg Claudia Vorstein.jpg Klaus Vorstein.jpg Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Duchess Productions Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films